


Proud of Uncle Derrick

by EmeraldJaded



Series: M.I.A. - Almighty Johnsons Missing Scenes [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those few moments between Axl and Derrick and what really gets him to talk to his neighbors.  (Missing Scene from "Typical Auckland God")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of Uncle Derrick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryNZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Almighty Johnsons, but I so love messing with the characters!  
> Author's Notes: I challenged myself (inspired by my friend Silvormoon) to take a word from the dictionary and write a short story based around the definition. So, I’ve asked for people to select a page, a number, and a specific pair/show from a list.  
> This is the first challenge that I accepted from FuryNZ. The word is Redneck (a conservative working-class white person, usually living in a rural area) and the show was Almighty Johnsons. The first thing that came to mind? Axl and Derrick/Thor! Seriously, how could they not come to mind?

Axl couldn’t believe that he was standing in front of Derrick’s tractor wearing a lilac bridesmaid dress. It was harder for him to wrap his head around the fact that he just stopped Thor from committing suicide.

“What do you mean that no one listens to Odin? You’re the All Father for crying out loud!”

“I’m still a kid who doesn’t know much of the world in their eyes,” he stated as walked over to the former sheep farm. It felt so good to get that off his chest.

“Maybe you need to tell them how you feel instead of keeping it trapped in.”

That stopped Axl in his tracks. When had this gruff man become so insightful? This was the man who tried to force him to bed his daughter the first time they met. The same man whose hammer implanted itself in the neighbor’s house till the other day due to a difference in music.

“Why don’t you try talking to your neighbors then?”

“What do you mean?” The two walked towards the farmer’s truck before Axl would say anything else.

“You tell me to talk to my family, maybe you just need to talk to them and compromise with them. It might help and if you talk to them, I’ll talk to my family.”           

Derrick only nodded as he drove them to town. The quiet gave him time to think. What would he do if he gave in to their wishes? He’s always preferred the country to living in town. Several minutes later, he parked his truck with a plan. He just hoped it worked.

“Know what you’re going to do?” Axl asked as they heading into the bar. There was a huge fear growing in the pit of his stomach of Derrick blowing up.

All Derrick did was nod before walking in with Axl. Axl watched as the older man dealt with his neighbors. In that moment there was no person in his life that he felt more pride for than the former sheep farmer. That feeling grew even more as Thor started singing to the happy couple.


End file.
